The Right Road
by Rhino Uzumaki
Summary: The speedforce presented Barry with many future roads he could travel now he has to pick the one he wants.


I don't own The Flash, Supergirl or Star Wars.

* * *

**The Right Road**

For most people Six in the morning is a time to leave for work, eat breakfast or complain about having to go to work. The Flash was no different he's currently on his morning patrol with nobody but him and his thoughts.

As Barry ran he heard an alarm from a nearby store that took him from his thoughts. When he arrived on the scene he saw two people that you could only describe as average. The two employing various ways to cover their faces and arguing over what sounded like girl problems.

"I just don't know if I feel the way any more dude" one who was using a green cloth to cover his face spoke while grabbing more stuff.

The other man who was wearing a plastic copy of Barry's Flash cowl sighed before he spoke.

"You need to break it off you guys never fit together well, staying together you'll just hurt each other."

Barry who had been sitting on top of their getaway vehicle listening decided to himself known. So he gave a fake and loud yawn while stretching.

"It seems kinda early for this" Flash said.

The robbers whip to see Flash before sighing.

"You're going to have us knocked before we can blink aren't you," the criminals asked in unison.

"Yep," the Speedster chirped.

Milliseconds later the bad guy's slump over the Flash standing there with his fist extended. As Barry sees a cop car there to take the robbers he takes off.

* * *

Sometime later Barry is sat on a rooftop, legs dangling over the edge surrounded by sixty Big Belly Burger double bacon cheeseburgers in his thoughts again.

'You know it kinda funny my problems are kinda like the guy from earlier. I don't feel the same about Iris I did six months ago, the speedforce showed me not only my past but possible futures while I was trapped there. I was so obsessed with saving Iris from Savitar I pushed all my friends aside' Barry thought sadly unwrapping another burger.

'I will fix that, be there for them more' he thought determined.

The Fastest Man Alive's thoughts then drifted to the future. The speedforce showed him many possibilities all the ones with Iris ended badly with him vanish and his family leading an unhappy life. There was one future though one he desperately wanted, one with Kara Danvers also known as Supergirl.

Barry didn't remember everything from that future he had a feeling the speedforce did that on purpose but the flashes of happy memories and reliving his past made him realize how much he missed out on chasing Iris. He had feelings for Kara since they first meet but pushed them away because Kara liked James Olson at the time and he had Zoom to deal with, there was always just something in the way. But after being in the speedforce he realized the only thing in the way was himself.

'Kara' Barry thought with a smile.

Just seeing his superfriend gave him hope and feel like whatever trouble he was going through would end okay. Regardless of how things would go with Kara, he had to try but before he did he needed to break things off with Iris, neither he or iris would be happy if his heart wasn't in it.

Thinking about his past and future wasn't the only thing he did in the speedforce he also realized that he was holding back his powers and needed to let the speedforce work with him. This not only truly made him the Fastest Man Alive but allowed him to make his suit out of speedforce energy and slow maybe even stop his aging although this wasn't something he had used yet but he knew he could.

Finishing up his last burger Barry took off home figuring it was best to talk to Iris as soon as possible.

**Barry's loft**

Barry sped in the door and sat down confused as to why Iris wasn't awake yet before realizing it was only 7 AM. He had eaten sixty burgers, stopped a mugging and a robbery so he sat back and waited.

Half an hour later Iris walked into the living room.

"Hey Babe," Iris said.

"Can we talk?" Barry asked seriously.

"Is something wrong" Iris questioned seeing his face.

Barry wasn't sure how to say it but decided just to spit it out.

"I'm calling off the wedding."

"WHAT WHY" Iris shouted.

"This, Us. It's just not working, when I was in the speedforce I had a lot of time to think about my life and I just don't love you the same anymore I'm sorry."

Barry then sped to their room packing some clothes and anything else he needed. Once finished he sped to the door before speaking.

"You can keep the loft but you'll have to get a job again to pay the rent. Maybe as a reporter again I'm sure you'll do great."

With that said the speedster ran off with his bag and dropping his key leaving Iris in shock with tears rolling down her face.

**S.T.A.R. Labs**

Arriving at S.T.A.R. Labs Barry sees Cisco and Wally talking before walking up to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey" Wally and Cisco replied.

"You going on a trip?" Cisco asked seeing the duffel bag.

Yeah, I uh" Barry pauses "broke things off with Iris."

"You what?" Cisco and Wally exclaim surprised in unison.

"Look I know how it sounds but" the speedster pauses to think how to explain it "Wally do you remember what it was like in speedforce prison?"

"Yeah, it was like I was in there forever."

"That's what it was like for me too I kept seeing my past and possible futures. It felt like years and I realized Iris wasn't who I truly wanted.

"I understand just as long as it wasn't a rushed decision" Wally said with Cisco nodding in agreement.

"So we're good?" Barry asked making sure he wasn't mad about iris.

"Yeah, We're good who else is gonna save you when you need it" Wally said grinning.

Both speedsters laughed and hugged before Barry spoke.

"I'll be gone about a week."

"I'll handle things here till you're back" Wally said smiling.

"Thanks. You, Cisco and Caitlin are in charge if anyone else asks."

Both Wally and Cisco nodded knowing he meant Iris, both thankful as Iris was not a good leader.

Seeing the nod Barry took off creating his suit out of speedforce energy and running until a breach opened.

**Earth-38**

Running out onto Earth-38 Barry looked as his suit disappeared leaving him in normal clothes as he continued to look he noticed it was night time on earth-38.

'Maybe I should pick up some food' Barry thought.

Seconds later the brown-haired hero was at the Kryptonians apartment door carrying pizza, pot stickers and ice cream. Throwing the stack of pizzas up into the air so had a free hand to knock with, before knocking at superspeed and catching the pizza as the door opened.

"FOOD" Kara exclaimed excitedly.

That reaction caused Barry to let out a smile and a laugh.

"Nice to see you Girl of Steel"

"You too Scarlet Speedster."

Barry smiles before asking.

"Can I crash on your couch?"

"Of course it's in a song after all" Kara answers before asking "did something happen?"

"I broke things off with Iris" Barry says with a sigh.

"Oh, Barry are you okay?" The Blonde asks concerned.

"I'm okay, I had a long time to think and the way we got together just wasn't good with all the Savitar stuff. I just don't feel the way I used to this is better for the both of us" Barry answers.

"Are you sure."

"I'm sure. I have food and I'm about to hang out with my favorite person in the multiverse."

Kara smiles and blushes at his answer as they walk inside.

"I was going to watch A New Hope is that okay?" Kara asks.

Kara laughs as Barry's eyes lit up and seconds later the foods laid out with drinks and Barry's sat on the couch."

"I'll take that as a yes?" Kara asks between laughs.

"Absolutely" Barry says happily with a smile.

With that said they sat and began eating the pizza as they watched a fight for the fate of a galaxy far, far away but the real battle started when Barry and Kara each reached their last pizza box.

"Last one to finish their box buys next time?" Barry asked with a smirk.

"You're so on Scarlet Speedster" Kara answers with a smile and eyes filled with fire to win.

With that, the battle was set Speedster VS. Alien, Hero VS. Hero. Who would win?

* * *

"I can't believe you won" Kara exclaimed.

"Yeah, you almost had me on that last slice though" Barry said with a smile.

Sometime later Kara found herself with her head on Barry's shoulder with Barry's arm around her neither hero minding at all. As the credits rolled on the movie Barry knew this was his chance to tell her how he felt.

"Kara, do remember when I said I had a long time to think about Iris?"

"Yeah" Kara answered.

"That's because I was in the speedforce after Savitar. It showed me past and possible futures even if it was only six months to everyone else I realized a life Iris wasn't the road I wanted to run" Barry said as their eyes met.

"What're you saying?" Kara asked as she continued to look at him.

"I'm saying I love you, Kara Zor-El Danvers, I want to run alongside you."

Kara began to get tears in her eyes and smile before speaking.

"I love you too Bartholomew Henry Allen but something always got in the way before."

"So will you be my Girl of Steel?" Barry asks hopefully.

"Only if you'll be my Scarlet Speedster" Kara replied.

"Always" Barry said.

Both heroes lean in and as their lips met everything felt right. They were finally running the right road and it was together.

**21 Years Later**

A now older Kara and Barry were in the kitchen of their house with Barry zipping around at superspeed cooking breakfast. A lot has happened to the two of them from their earths becoming one to kids the two got married a year after becoming a couple.

"Can you believe all the kids are in college and heroes in their own cities with both our powers?" Kara asked.

Hearing his wife's question Barry slows down to normal speed before speaking.

"Yeah, it's weird. Feels like yesterday I asked to crash on your couch" Barry said with a laugh.

"It makes me feel old" the blonde said.

Barry chuckled as he hugged his wife from behind.

"I don't think we get to say that since we didn't age past thirty-five."

As the two finished eating a holographic head of Cisco popped up from a wristband on Barry's left wrist.

"Dude robbery in progress not far from the Flash and Supergirl museum" Cisco spoke.

"Thanks, are you coming for dinner tomorrow?" Barry asked.

"Of course Caitlin and I wouldn't miss it" Cisco replied as they hung up the call.

"Shall we, my Girl of Steel."

"We shall my Scarlet Speedster."

"First one there gets to pick what we watch tonight?" Barry challenges with a smile.

"You're so on" Kara accepted smiling back.

With that, the Flash and Supergirl race off.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. SuperFlash is my favorite ship in the Arrowverse. As for the not aging thing I liked the idea of them not aging together so Kryptonian aging stops at thirty-five in this story.


End file.
